Just Like The First
by GINGERWEASLEY2
Summary: Fred Weasley II first day at Hogwarts from McGonagall's view, involves a portable ocean and Neville Longbottom. drabble


Okay I made this while I was walking home from school. I've read stories where people say that George couldn't even look at his son because he reminded him of Fred so much but I think that's wrong. So this is a little story between McGonagall and Fred II to show that he really is his father's son and his uncle's nephew.  
This story is set about three years after the epilogue so Fred is one year younger than Lily Luna Potter.

I don't own anything except the plot.

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, looked at the first years that came towards the front of the Great Hall from her seat on the grand gold chair in the centre of the staff table. Neville Longbottom led them to the stool and Sorting Hat, he had become Head of Gryffindor House and the Deputy Head of the school. Minerva looked round him at the faces of the first years. She recognised several noses or eyes but her gaze fell on two red haired boys at the back, they were undoubtedly Weasleys. Neville called names and the first years went up to the three legged stool one by one. Finally there were only the two Weasley's left.

The first boy could be identified as the only boy of Bill and Fleur Weasley. He looked like his father, with the red hair and brown eyes, but there was something about him that glowed Veela. It was defiantly Louis Weasley.

Neville swallowed and called out the first of the boys,  
"Weasley, Fred...the 2nd."

The name hung in the air. Minerva saw some of the teachers sit up, the ones who had known Fred Weasley I. Minerva looked at the properly. His face made her gasp slightly. Fred Weasley was an exact copy of his father. _Which means he's an exact copy of his uncle too_, Minerva thought quietly. The same shade of red hair, blue eyes, the short stocky build and the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

The Sorting Hat was placed on Fred's head and about a minute later it roared,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted. Minerva saw the Weasley-Potter clan cheering the loudest. He was followed shortly by Louis. The rest of the feast went without a hitch apart from the odd Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes firework going off. Minerva stood to give her speech,

"Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts!" her voice magnified magically, "the forest is forbidden to _everyone_, please do well to remember that." Minerva saw James and Albus Potter share a guilty look. "Prefects please take the first years to their dormitories directly, goodnight."

The pupils began to talk again as they made their way up to their house common rooms. Minerva saw swarm of red and black haired Gryffindors surround the two first years, hugging and clapping them on the backs.

Minerva hoped that maybe, however unlikely, this Fred would be different.

:::: (the next day)

A knock sounded on the Headmistress's officeafter the last lessons had finished.

"Come in," said Minerva, she put down her issue of 'Transfiguration Today' and looked up to see Neville enter with Fred behind him.

"You wanted to see me professor?" questioned Fred, a little bit too innocently.

"Ah yes Mr Weasley, it has come to my attention that you set off a portable ocean in the dungeons today." Minerva looked at him sternly. She saw Neville behind him, suppressing a smile discreetly.

"Yes that was me," Fred said proudly although he was looking at the floorin interest.

"Were you also aware that it so happened to be right next to the Slytherin Common Room?"

This time the boy looked up daringly,

"Is it really? I had no idea professor, honestly!" Fred Weasley grinned just like his father and uncle had, on the many occasions they were in her office.

Neville laughed at that statement but hastily covered it with a cough when he saw the look on Minerva's face.

"Mr Weasley this is disagreeable behaviour on your first day, may I ask why you thought it was necessary to flood the dungeons in the first place?" she asked, dreading the answer slightly.

"Dad asked me to try out his new product; he wanted a test run without mum knowing. You have to say Professor, it did work well." Fred said seriously. The portrait of Dumbledore laughed at this, which made Fred smile brightly. Minerva sighed at George Weasley's actions.

"Right well, Professor Longbottom will see to your detention with Hagrid and I will be writing to your parents." Said Minerva and with a wave of her hand to indicate them to leave.

When the door closed, Minerva pulled out a clean sheet of parchment and started to write to George and Angelina Weasley.

::::::

George looked up from the Daily Prophet as a large Hogwarts tawny owl swooped through his kitchen window.

"Will you get it Georgie?" called Angelina from the kitchen.

George untied the letter and read it quietly to himself.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_Your son, Fred Weasley, was been given a detention with Hagrid yesterday for flooding the dungeons next to the Slytherin Common Rom on purpose. Twenty points have been deducted from Gryffindor house as well._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Order of Merlin Second Class_

There was another piece of paper attached to the formal letter.

_Dear George,_

_Please don't give your son any more of your products to try out at Hogwarts. I've got enough on my hands with James and Albus; I don't think I'll manage having the troublemaking knowledge of the Weasley twins in one student._

_From_

_Minerva McGonagall_

George laughed and folded the letter away. He then tied a package, containing the latest batch of 'Trumpeting Truffles' to his owl and sent it to Fred immediately.

::::

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
